1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technologies which are effective when applied to a quality verification system for network applications which provide services via a network, and to a configuration management system which installs desired software in a computer under specific conditions connected to a network and runs the software.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some systems, a server computer runs network applications in order to provide services to specific districts via the Internet. Verification has been performed to check whether a user of a client computer in the service target district can receive services without any stress. For this verification, a quality verification has been conducted to check whether throughput and latency are satisfactory or not when the client computer in the service target district accesses services provided by the server computer.
More specifically, the system side contracts beforehand with a data center in each service target district. A test computer for measuring the quality is prepared in the data center, and a quality measuring program is made to run on the test computer. The quality such as response (delay) and throughput is measured while accessing services, and the measurement results are verified whether they are satisfactory. For example, refer to “Job Management Partner 1/Automatic Job Management System 2, Planning and Administration Guide”, PP. 67-102, issued in 2003, Hitachi Ltd., and “Job Management Partner 1/Software Distribution, Description and System Setup”, pp. 1-23, issued in 2003, Hitachi Ltd.
According to the above-described conventional technologies, the system side is required to contract with a data center in each service target district, the test computer is required to be prepared in the data center, and the quality measuring program is required to be run on the test computer. It is necessary to install the quality measuring test computer in each service target district, posing the problem of an increase in cost at the data center and in labor of an administrator.
If such services are provided by grid computing (hereinafter called global grid) which shares physically distributed computer resources by interconnecting them via the Internet and the quality of services between the client computer and server computer is to be measured, the cost and administrator labor increase considerably because data centers are distributed in the global scale and a number of test computers are installed in all service target districts.